


And to Think Thor Wanted the Fruit Basket

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [55]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Raffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: The winter gala brings in over half the year's funding for the non-profit where Thor works. When the new in-demand spa offers a year's worth of facial treatments, Thor's happy about how many raffle tickets they sell, but he's not interested in winning it for himself. Cue the inevitable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- Antonio Visconti, Fleur de Nuit 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Did you see the list of prizes in the Christmas raffle?" Deborah asked.

Thor looked up to find her leaning against the jamb of his open door like she planned to stay there. "Yeah. The exotic fruit basket looked kind of cool. I've never even heard of half the stuff in there."

She rolled her eyes. "A _year_ of treatments at Silver Spa. One a month for a year. They only opened two months ago and they're already booked into next July. The cheapest treatment is twelve hundred dollars."

"That's a long time to wait to use a raffle prize."

"They're staying open late, just for the winner."

"That's really nice," Thor allowed. "They must care a lot about endangered species."

"Yeah. I'd say it's good publicity, but, well, I've seen how people look when they leave there. That's all the publicity they need."

Thor nodded vaguely. _Still rather have the fruit basket,_ he thought.

 

The holiday gala was a huge success that year. It seemed no amount of wealth could get an appointment at Silver sooner than seven months, and so many people had bought event tickets that they'd had to move to a larger venue. Double the people seemed to mean triple the work, but the raffle was bringing in money hand over fist. Each raffle ticket was fifty dollars. Thor watched more than one person buy a hundred of them. Thor had two. He could do without the fruit basket if it meant that much money for the cause.

Deborah took the stage at eleven sharp and the drawing began. The deluxe cat tree went, the pet photo shoot, the fruit basket, on and on. And on. Thor got up at five to go to the gym and it was getting hard to focus, especially after those glasses of champagne...

"Two-oh-seven? Anybody got ticket two-oh-seven?"

"Oh, that's me!" he cried.

What felt like a thousand heads turned in unison to glare at him.

"And it's non-transferable," Deborah lamented into the mic.

 

Thor’s first appointment was eight days later. He arrived ten minutes early to find the receptionist already shrugging her coat on.

“Hi. I thought my appointment was for today…” He trailed off.

“Yes, of course! Mr Odinson. Sorry. I was just getting ready to go, I take night classes and it’s a tight squeeze to get there in time. Please follow me."

She led him down a hallway illuminated by hidden lights. The plush carpet gave like moss beneath his feet and the air was warm, humid, and carried faint traces of incense. The rhythmic sway of her long braids was hypnotic. Thor nearly walked into her when she stopped beside an open door. Her smile was understanding, which made it a little less awkward.

"Have you ever had a treatment before?"

"No. No, first time."

She nodded. "You'll disrobe completely. This towel is to go around your hips. It's got velcro at the top, here, to hold it in place. When you're all ready, press this button here and the artiste will join you."

He managed not to grin when she said _artiste._ "Okay. Thank you."

If he'd had to guess, he would have said he expected the room to be pink, and maybe that it would smell like flowers. Instead the walls were covered in a simple blue linen wallpaper. There was a scent, but nothing flowery; this was where that incense was coming from, spicer now that he was near it, and beneath the sharpness hummed rich deep woods. The light was soft in here, too, everything perfectly suited for relaxation. He undressed rapidly and tucked his clothes onto the low shelf beside the bed. The towel went around his hips and then he slid between the sheets, smiling to find that they were warm. There was music that sounded almost like bells, warm and resonant, sounding quietly from hidden speakers. He pressed the button and looked up at the koi painted on the ceiling in quick thin strokes of gold.

It was a few minutes before the door opened, long enough for the atmosphere of the room to make him feel more at ease than he had been in he didn't know how long. It made sense now why the hallway was so warm and dim; the gentle air and light that came in seemed to extend Thor's serene cocoon around the tall, thin man who entered.

Tall, thin, and strikingly handsome.

"Congratulations on your win," he said. His voice was smooth and even, almost lyrical. If this were a bar, Thor would already have his tongue down his throat. A hookup bar, anyway. But then, if this were a hookup bar Thor would already _know._

"Thank you. I'm actually a little embarrassed. Some people bought a ton of tickets hoping to win this, and I only had two."

"That’s the nature of chance. I'm Loki."

"Nice to meet you. Thor."

Loki sat down on the stool at the head of the bed and leaned over Thor's face. "Do you have anything in particular you'd like to focus on with your treatments?"

"Whatever you think. I've never done this before," Thor admitted.

"I'll just take a look, then. I'm going to put these on your eyes to block the LEDs."

Thor closed his eyes as the eye shields were lowered into place. There was the soft click of a switch and then he could feel Loki's breath as he leaned over, examining Thor's face minutely.

"How old are you, Thor?"

"Thirty-four."

"Mmm. Very nice. What do you use on your skin?"

"Oh. Um. Soap."

Loki gave a low laugh. "That's certainly a change from what I usually hear. You must have good genes."

"My mom. She's gorgeous."

“I can imagine.” The light clicked again and the shields were taken off his face.

Thor opened his eyes to find Loki’s mere inches from his own, their shade something stunning that he couldn’t quite name, made all the more dizzying by being upside down. “What color are your eyes?”

Loki smiled. “You're the one who can see them.” There was something in his smile that gave Thor the answer to his real question. The next sentence out of his mouth was going to be a proposition. Thor knew that look intimately. His mouth was opening to say it, Thor was sure... “You’ve got some light wind chapping, no surprise in this weather. I’m going to start with a nourishing mask.”

“Okay.”

It felt good, he had to admit. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the feel of a soft brush painting his face with something that smelled wholesome and sweet. “That feels amazing,” he groaned.

“It seemed like something you’d like.” Loki folded the sheet from Thor’s shoulders down to mid-chest and continued painting the mask right down his neck.

They talked some as they waited for the mask to do its work, light and easy subjects that came to the tongue without the need for thought. Loki was from LA, and was grateful for his Scandinavian heritage that he was pretty sure must be helping him through his first New York winter. Thor was from upstate, so this felt like nothing. Loki liked Japanese prints. Thor liked carving in relief. Loki had loved tigers his whole life, which was why he had donated to the raffle. “I work there,” Thor said, his awkwardness at having won flaring up again in his cheeks.

“All the better,” Loki said. "You deserved to win much more than someone who can afford me." With a warm cloth he wiped Thor’s skin clean.

Next was a machine that sounded uncomfortably like a dentist’s drill but turned out to feel better than he could have imagined. It was followed by a serum that was massaged into his skin and Thor wondered if Loki usually did this much of his clients’ chests. He reached down and adjusted his erection.

Loki saw the sheet move. “It’s okay. It’s natural to have a physical reaction to a sensory experience, there’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed at all,” Thor answered. Quite the opposite, in fact; he had shoved the towel was out of the way, and once he withdrew his hand his unrestrained cock made what he thought was a very handsome tent.

"Good," Loki said. He stood up and began to undress.

Thor rose up on one elbow to get a better view. "Hurry up. Fuck, I want to taste you so bad." He was glad to see that Loki was already hard too, no need to do anything but go right for it, leaning over and swallowing down everything he could get before Loki even had his ankles free of his clothing. Loki made a choked noise and fell forwards, bracing himself with one arm on the side of the bed.

An awkward and magnificent tangle followed as they both tried to get Loki up onto the bed and straddling Thor's chest without letting his cock slip from Thor's mouth. Loki seemed to enjoy the sensations of Thor laughing while simultaneously trying to suck him; each time Thor's deep chuckle started anew Loki slumped and froze and swore all at once, not moving again until Thor had calmed down.

Thor had been so focused on Loki's cock that he hadn't really appreciated the rest of what was being revealed as he undressed. Once they were settled he was free to admire the figure that loomed above him, all grace and creamy skin. Thor's gaze followed the narrow trail of dark hair upwards from the thick patch tickling his lips, up to where it broadened across his chest. His nipples were perfect, small and pert, made even more delicate by the dark halos surrounding them. Thor rubbed his palms against them, drawing circles and feeling a rich thrill as they tightened beneath his touch. Loki made a soft whimper and thrust his hips forwards, his cock sliding almost into Thor's throat. His eyes glittered down at Thor and Thor grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper. Thor gave it one long, grasping suck before letting go and Loki hissed at the intensity.

Thor began guiding him, pulling him deep, letting him draw back, pulling him deep again. Loki's cock was smooth and slick and tasted faintly of grapes when it wasn't leaking dark salt onto Thor's tongue.

"Mmm... Thor, fuck. You too," Loki muttered through gritted teeth. He shoved clumsily at Thor's right hand, pushing it off his ass. Thor grasped his cock, already slick with arousal, and began to stroke himself in time with Loki's gliding hips. "Ah. Yes, that's even better. Mmmm..."

Loki's hands were everywhere, pushing his hair off his glistening face, grasping Thor's arms and tracing the muscles on his chest and in case it wasn't enough that he was scorchingly hot, he was by far the most vocal lover Thor had ever had. Not fake porny _fuck yeah_ s, either. No, every moan and gasp and whispered _Oh, Thor_ sounded one hundred percent real.

Loki's noises grew sharp. "I'm close," he warned. Thor growled his happiness and sucked harder, eager for everything Loki could give him. "Thor, Thor," Loki panted, and then he was spilling in Thor's mouth, hot bursts and Thor only got to swallow two before Loki pulled abruptly back, leaning away so that he could grasp Thor's cock. Thor closed his eyes just in time, and he couldn't tell whether the feel of Loki's hand stroking him or the feel of Loki's cum on his face was better, and then he couldn't think at all because he was coming too, hips jerking with each wave that shook through him, open mouth spilling a string of cries and trying to catch at least a little more seed.

When it was over he lay still, panting for air. Loki's hands were on his chest now, petting him lazily. "That was amazing," Thor said, half-laughing.

"I couldn't agree more. Keep your eyes closed, I'll get something."

A warm damp cloth caressed every inch of his face before Loki said, "Okay."

Thor opened his eyes. "Did it work? Do I look ten years younger?"

"I hate to have to tell you that's an urban legend," Loki answered, clinking something out of Thor's sight. A moment later he was smoothing something else onto Thor's face. Thor wasn't sure what he expected after that, but it was not a continuation of his treatment.

"Are you, ummm..."

Loki laughed. "I can't let you leave here half done. Your skin will be extra sensitive for a while after the polishing, and the wind off the river is brutal. Your cheeks would be all chapped by the time we reached my building, I'm almost seven blocks from the subway."

" _Oh._ You're-"

"Taking you home, yes. Unless you don't want to?" he added, sounding a little stunned at the thought.

Thor burst into laughter. "Of course I do. But would you like to get dinner first? I feel like you owe me something in my stomach."


End file.
